Mera Jeevan Tera Saya
by krittz
Summary: :)a dillogical dayerya os..shreya and dayerya haters stay away..based on an old epi


**hey bahut din se koi dayareya nai likhi na meine?**

 **To bas aj dil kiya ek diilogical dayareya os likhne ka..**

 **Aur aj ki teohar ki saath yea theme bhi match ho gaya :p**

 **thora jyada romantic ho gaya mere dusre stories se..hheheh**

 **this is based partially on Daya in danger aired on 15nov 2013**

 **dayareya fans ko to yaad hi hoga Shreya ne vrat rakha tha Daya ke liye? And Daya ko wohi sun ke hosh aya tha aur wo jaga to Shreya ko bulate bulate..fir to wo log case mey chale gaye..mein nahi jarahi**

 **my os start when criminal attacks Daya in hospital, Shreya Purvi doctor came in and Purvi took away the criminal and doctor injects Daya the meds, Shreya stay behind**

Shreya sat back on the couch, just finishing her call with Purvi

she had called Purvi to know the progress of case but still nothing much is satisfactory..

She was trying to think about the whole when noticed Daya coming back to conscious

she got up and moved towards the bed "sir.."

Daya didn't open his eyes, "umm..sh..reya"

she softly touched his arm but seeing him open his eyes pulled back her hand "aap thik hey?"

he looked at her eyes..tiredness clearly visible..but more than that concern..something very pure..he felt a hope..but no he can't trust his heart again..this thing always cheats him..

Shreya noticed his change in expression..weak to happy then to scared

"sir.."

"haan..haan mein thik hu..wo..wo case..kuch pata chala.."

"aap wo sab mat sochiye..acha aap rukiye mein doctor ko bulati hu.."

she turned to move but stopped with "Shreya.."

"jee sir.."

"wo mera phone.."

"wo to mere pass nahi hey sir.."

"acha.."

"aapko Abhijeet sir ko call krna hey na?"

he looked up..how did she know?

She read the question in his eyes and smiles

"aap ager case ki jankari ke liye call krenge to koi aapko jankari dega nahi aur aapko bhi pata hey ki Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir aapke liye pareshan honge to aap unhe hi call krenge"

she pulled out her cell and forwarded it "aap baat kr lijiye mein doctor ko infrm krke ati hu"

"nahi mein bad mey tumhare phone se.."

"kr lijiye sir..sab shanti se case pey soch payenge"

and kept the cell on bedside table and moved out

Daya looked at the cell fr a second then picked it up

he dialed the desired number ,it get received at second ring and before even he can say anything Abhijeet started

"Shreya mein abhie tumhe call krne wala tha, Purvi se pata chala mujhe..yea sab kya hey hain?ACP sir ko pata chalega to pata hey na kya hoga?aur aab to Daya ko hosh bhi agaya aab to kha hi skti ho?aur uss budhu ko thik krne ke liye khana chorne ki jarurat nahi..koi bina khaye chal fir raha hey sunke wo firse behosh ho jayega.."

"boss sbki smne to budhu mat kaho"

"Daya?tum?kaise ho?kab uthe?dctr ne kya kaha?aur"

"bossss.."

"acha acha"

"mein thik hu, doctor arahe hey,abhie thori der pehle utha.."

"acha..sun aram kr..case ki fiqar nahi krna thik hey?"

"Abhi.."

"hmm?"

"Shreya ne aab taq nahi khaya?"

"tujhe pata tha?"

"hmm jab pehli dafa hosh aya tab suna tha,mein use rokna cah raha tha per uth hi nahi paya..sb ghumne laga"

"haan Purvi keh rahi thi abhie taq..Daya ek baat kahu?"

"hmm"

"wo tujhse pyar.."

"Abhi pls tum jnte to ho na fir.."

"acha acha relax, tu aram kr mein sham ko ata hu thik hey?aur apne budhu se dimaag pey jor mat dalna thik hey?"

"hunh chalo bye"

"bye"

Daya cut the call and leaned back..

He is feeling a strange restlessness inside

soon Shreya came back with doctor who aftr check up assured that he is fine but still need to be at hospital fr about two three days

Daya during the whole time was looking at Shreya..

Her concern..her impatience..her detail questioning about his health..her eyes full of worry..her lips deprived of the sweet smile..

Aftr the doctor left Shreya sat on the tool beside the bed and started cutting the apples

"baat ho gayi Abhijeet sir se?"

"hmm.."

she handed him a piece of apple but found him staring at her

"sir?"

"hmm"

"lijiye.."

"nahi.."

she frowned, "kyun?dctr ne abhie kaha na thik se khane peene ke liye?"

the voice is just like scolding..he liked that..a small smile came on his lips embarssing Shreya who managed "wo mera mtlb.."

"ek baat kahu?"

"jee?"

"mujhe acha laga"

Shreya looked down..her face turned red

Daya silently took the apple but didn't bite it..he was just holding it

Shreya too was silent

she cut the rest of fruits in small pieces and forwarded the plate

Daya looked at her eyes

"Shreya"

"jee sir.."

"kyun kr rahi ho yea sab?"

"kya?"

"mujhe tab jab hosh aya tha meine sab sun liya"

she looked down

"sir wo to meine team.."

"Shreya..."

"sir meri mummy kehti hey bhagwan se apni jid manwani ho to kuch apna pyari cheez chor do..dil ko tarapne do..hum sab bhgwan ke santan hey wo hume dukh mey dekh sun lenge...to bas mein"

"per mere liye kyun?"

Shreya looked at him fr a second "sir aap kha lijiye mein ati hu.."

she was about to move but Daya hold her hand

he himself didn't understand why and how is he doing this..but he can feel his heart asking him to do that..

Shreya felt a current passing all through her body..

She turned with a jerk, her voice bit high "sir?"

Daya fr a second loosened the grip but his heart stopped him "mein mauka dekh k chu nahi raha ki ankh na mila pau..mein haath thamne ke liye pakar sakta hu"

he again tightened his grip and looked deep in her eyes..

"vrat torogi nahi?"

Shreya look confused, Daya tried to pull her nearer but he is still weak

Shreya followed his wish and came just beside the bed..

Daya sat up still holding her wrist and picked up an piece of apple

Shreya was confusingly following his action by her eyes feeling her heartbeat increase

she love him, she don't have any doubt but he?

He shares the feeling? she is not sure..but his eyes..his action is now telling he does

but something more is there in his eyes..a fear..

He forwarded the apple to her and she took a bite of it as if hypnotized

he left her wrist

"aab niche cafeteria jao aur thik se kuch kha lo.."

her trance broke, she looked away "sir wo team ajaye fir mein.."

"Shreya mein janta hu tum kya soch rahi ho.."

she turned to him..

Daya was looking down to his lap

"I'm sorry Shreya.."

she took a deep breath and closed her eyes..no she don't want to hear more..this one moment may be a mistake to him but fr her it's... but he continued

"mujhe bahut pehle se pata hey ki tum kya sochti ho..mtlb yea rishta..nahi mtlb..per mein kabhie khud ko samjha nahi paya..aj bhi mein khud ko, per kuch hey..mujhe nahi pata kya..mein rok nahi pata..mein..Shreya mujhe waqt cahiye..kitna mujhe nahi pata..per mein.."

Shreya looked at him..her eyes full of tears..she wants to hear this from soooo long..

 **MAHIYAA..MAHIYAA CHANA VE AA HAA**

 **MAHI YAAA OH MAHIYAAA**

 **TU SAADA ARMAAN VE**

 **TUJH SE MERI JAAN VE**

 **NAHI JEENA PAVA TERE BIN**

 **TU HI MERI JAAN VE**

 **TUJH SE HI AAS HAI**

 **TU HI MERE PYAS HAI**

 **TUJH SE HI SAB HAI**

 **TU HI MERA RAB HAI**

 **MAHIYAAAA OHH MAHIYAAA MAHIYAAA**

Daya is still continuing

"tumhe ajeeb lag raha hoga..per Shreya tum nahi janti..mein..mujhe darr..haan Shreya darr lagta hey..yea bhi ajeeb hey hena?jisse itne criminals darte hey use dar?wo bhi apne dil se?per Shreya mera atit..tum nahi janti mein.."

"mein janti hu sir" she replied calmly

Daya looked up "k...kya janti ho?"

Shreya took a deep breath "Sonali..Purbi.."

Daya straighten himself with a jerk..Shreya forwarded her hand but stopped

"tumhe yea sab..kaise?"

Shreya looked down

"Shreya.."

"dr. Tarika ne bataya.."

"what? Tarika ne?per kyun?"

"Tarika ko..mere..mtlb mein..use pata hey.."

Daya sighed

"tumhe sab sun k nahi laga meine bewakufi ki?"

"nahi,..ager pyar map tol k kiya ja sakta tha to use pyar nahi kehte..pehle bio data niklo fir judge kro fir pyar..yea to business deal ho gaya pyar kaha?haan aap bewakufi krte ager janne ki bad bhi unki liye waise hi jagah apne dil mey rakhte..ager aap Purbi ke liye apne dusre rishto ki man vul jate to jarur bewakufi krte" she was speaking enthusiastically

but stopped feeling a fixed smiley glaze on her

she looked down

Daya relaxly said "pata hey pehli bar itne achese kisine mujhe yea sab smjhaya..mujhe bahut acha laga.."

Shreya smiled

Daya softly forwarded his hand "tumne jabab nahi diya.." Shreya blushed badly and turned to move out

Daya didn't stopped her but smiled broadly

Shreya hurriedly opened the door and was about to rush out..

She was about to collide with someone but stopped in time

she looked forward

Abhijeet and Tarika was standing there looking at her confusingly

she moved out

Tarika looked at Daya and found him smiling so shook her head and followed Shreya

Abhijeet entered inside "kya kiya tune?"

"boss meine firse budhu wala kam kr diya.."

Abhijeet too smiled widely "aab tu to hey hi budhu..per isbar samjhdar wala kaam kiya"

and both grinned..

Tarika catches Shreya in corridor "Shreya..kya hua..aisa kya kaha Daya ne?"

"wo..wo..bas.."

"mtlb khud agey bar gaya phasne ke liye?"

"Tarika?"

Tarika smiled making Shreya blush more..

Yes once more..they will dream..this time together..a dream of a haseen future

 **how is it?**

 **Bakwas right?**

 **Hehe,..I know**

 **acha guys meri ongoing story ka chap update kiya per wo first page mey a nahi raha dekh lena plssss**


End file.
